runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
GF:Volume Five: Foundations
Gielinor Forum: ''Gielinor'' Forum Index > I'm making it official here, I'm going to write Volume 4 alone. This volume is open to everyone, and begins in Summer! It will be at least 50 chapters long, and is entitled Foundations. It's going to introduce a major new element into the series, the Varrock Company which we'll learn about soon. Mr. Garrison 21:13, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Well, here's the basic jist of my V5 storyline, without spoiling too much. Dancus and Vadas both die, permanently, after a **spoiler**-related accident. With her training uncompleted, Raiah, being a **spoiler** child, searches for the remains of her family. What she finds is shocking: her **spoiler** now **spoiler** at **spoiler** University, in Religious Study. **spoiler** uses the position to **spoiler** **spoiler**, even killing off **spoiler** **spoiler** **spoiler**. Yeah, that's pretty much it. Let the speculation begin! Ugozima 22:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Stories of the Pyrak continue, including one where human activities result in their city collapsing. General Grotesque is in league with a higher being, and starts collecting the brains of dead famous warriors for a sinister reason. It is revealed that Metallian is not an individual, merely a 'model', as 20 other Metallians appear. The Oracles of Zamorak, previously mentioned to have created Metallian and Sharkros, also appear. . 05:30, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Actually, I'm renaming the Varrock Company the Varrock Inc., and they've got some sinister stuff beneath the city. Plus Sir Raef, Norbert and Wizard Orca become helpers for it when they become caught up with a man named Monroe...who's connected to a certain individual. Mark's turned evil (not for obvious reasons, hence his uncharacteristic dialogue in "Psycho Killer"...but more on that in a later volume), and Tarqinder is saved from death and winds up in the desert. Mr. Garrison 15:46, 23 June 2009 (UTC) PS. Sign below if you're interested in writing. Series "publicity" Any ideas on how we could publicise the series? Like a Gielinor-week? Like temporarily adding a Gielinor section to the side-bar and releasing something like a competition to create a character or even an outcome voter which would allow the audience to choose the resolution of a cliffhanger. I suppose it would depend on site traffic, because not that many people are on at the minute. Mr. Garrison 15:04, 25 June 2009 (UTC) The comp sounds like a good idea, but I don't think choosing the cliffhanger should be the one. How about creating a new island that should be the main setting for the next arc? Just a thought. . 21:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :It depends. If the said "cliffhanger" is decisive or planned and important to the story, we shouldn't put it to vote. But it is an interesting idea, putting the popularity of the characters to test... Also it is something that could generate traffic to our serial. It it definitely something to explore... 11:06, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I don't like it; it could totally mess up someone's plans for an arc. And Gielinor is one of the most publicized items on the wiki. We're in the wiki news, whenever we start writing we're always in the Sitenotice. And we have our own forum... case and point. Ugozima 11:50, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I could use it for a potential future cliffhanger of my own which I do not want to reveal yet... Mr. Garrison 13:45, 26 June 2009 (UTC) The main storyline I want the main storyline to tie in with the construction of something like a large environmnetally-friendly factory powered by a windmill or something. It would be constructed on an island somewhere in the Northern Sea. Now this is my idea, TED's Pyrak have a large under the sea cavern here which would be disrupted by the construction work. Also, the building project is being manned by workers hired by the Varrock Inc., some of which are zombies who are mistreated and not given rights - this will lead to a philosophical debate on "Zombie Rights" - yes, very odd I know. And I was wondering if Ugo, you'd be interested in linking your storyline which you messaged me about to the Varrock Inc. in some way or another. And TED, would you be willing to incorporate the Pyrak in this fashion as well as your plan for them in your separate storyline? Mr. Garrison 13:45, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Summary Table of Story Arcs Hopefully this table will help sum up the planned story arcs for the 5th Volume, so they are not just small talks on the forums and on talk pages. :) 14:33, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Writers Returning * Mr. Garrison * Ugozima * The evil dude * Jigo22 * Fegaxeyl New *4ndrepd If you want to join, ask me with character(s) and a storyline, but keep to the rules! Category:Gielinor Forum